the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Robots
History Before the incident, the majority of robots on Hope were service bots -- many of which weren't humanoid by design. There were construction bots, mining drones, waitress bots, police bots and many others who were designed for a particular purpose. Police bots were capable of basic community policing such as guiding lost citizens to their locations or reuniting children with their parents, as well as SWAT-style tactics. Riot bots were rarely utilised but were much like police bots with greater emphasis on tactical programming and the ability to shock those that touched them. When the Incident occurred, many bots were swarmed and destroyed so the military started pumping out cheap-to-make killer bots that lacked the hardware required for more complex action -- due to a shortage of the necessary components for circuitry. Since killer bots couldn't determine the difference between person and zed, the military implanted a subdermal beacon required to protect their citizens from killer bots who would identify anyone with the implant as a "friend". However, the infectious nature of the zed virus meant that those implanted could also become a zed and wouldn't be shot by the killer bots. At the Mindoraan Robot Factory, seven years after the disaster, something happened which caused the technicians there to upload an update to the network that meant the robots would ignore the subdermal implants -- killing anyone that came within range. Worse than that, it updated ALL robots, including the more "intelligent" varieties who were otherwise helpful. Mass slaughters occurred and from that point on all wild robots had to be assumed dangerous until otherwise proven. Current Situation The killer bot update was reversed in the Robot Factory mission. Riot bots, service bots and police bots have all reverted to their original programming. The killer bots themselves are still a danger -- but they are also still clearing out zeds who come across them. Types Robots can be divided into five types: Killerbots were mass produced post-Incident from several robotics factories. They typically have simple masks with humanoid features (akin to a white party mask). They are slow, use machine guns or rifles, have trouble navigating difficult terrain, have terrible peripheral vision and will attack anything humanoid that is in motion around them. They will slay those dropped from significant damage if there are no other moving targets so squads must keep them distracted if anyone falls so that a medic can rouse them. They have 20 health though age and prior encounters with zeds may have reduced their health substantially. They can be looted for their bullets by anyone but their guns are inbuilt. Those with the disassembler skill can loot them of one scrap. Murderbots were also mass produced. They often have cheap synthetic faces that appear human from a distance or simple masks with humanoid features (akin to a white party mask). They are fast, use 1 - 2 melee weapons, are somewhat more skilled at navigating difficult terrain, have terrible peripheral vision and will devote their attacks to the nearest moving humanoid. They will slay those dropped from significant damage if there are no other moving targets so squads must keep them distracted if anyone falls so that a medic can rouse them. They have 20 health though age and prior encounters with zeds may have reduced their health substantially. Their melee weapons are inbuilt. Those with the disassembler skill can loot them of one scrap. Police bots are built to function well in both civilian and dangerous circumstances and as such are capable of identifying the threatening behaviour of a zed and distinguishing between that and a person. Prior to the Software Update that installed killerbot programming in them, they would focus on detaining assailants using rope or handcuffs. They are capable of answering basic questions. The new Software Update affects them in random ways -- they may still occasionally attempt to detain rather than slay individuals or even protect an unarmed civilian against other robots. However such efforts are sporadic at best and the killerbot programming may resurface at any point. THey have 10 health as they are designed more for speed, fine motor control and capacity to navigate difficult terrain. They are typically equipped with a handgun or baton and riot shield. They have a fairly standard metal mask as it was found the uncanny valley produced by attempts to feign life-like appearances simply frightened small children. Riot bots are built from military-level hardware. You can identify them by their electric yellow arm bands. Those who assault them in melee will receive a shock. They have 20 health, can navigate difficult terrain, use basic squad tactics and often use machine guns with shields. Mask Type??? Service bots have a history in a variety of different basic janitorial and administrative roles before the Incident. Due to their more delicate aspects, mixed with the killerbot programming pushing them in dangerous situations, they are typically armed only with the most basic of weapons (i.e. a plank with nails in it) and are extremely rare. However due to the rarity of their programming chips, they have the highest value. They have 6 health, can navigate difficult terrain and will often say phrases that suit their previous roles. Category:Creature Category:Threat